


christmas day with devils that may cry

by melancholyx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Merry Christmas!, Romance, backstory may be ooc, i'm still early to post this christmas fanfic, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Summary: vergil celebrate christmas with his brother dante and lady!
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	christmas day with devils that may cry

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! ♥

It was Christmas day. Vergil was staring at a gift wrapped in decorative paper in the living room. Dante wanted to give him something for Christmas like a good brother would in his own words. He glances at Dante to see that he was waiting for him to open his gift. ‘’Well Vergil? You’re not going to open your gift?’’ Dante asked him as he crosses his arms.   
  
Vergil couldn’t guess what was the gift so he went ahead to open it. The gift is a cooking recipe book. Vergil looks at the cover and in the back to figure out why he got this. ‘’What is this Dante?’’ He asked still not changing his facial expressions. He had no clue what’s Dante intentions giving him this. To learn how to cook? Or is it to feed his pig mouth because all he does is buy pizza deliveries? Dante chuckles a little at the snappy question. Where was his Christmas spirit? ‘’It’s a cooking recipe book man.’’ He stated the obvious to annoy Vergil further.   
  
‘’I know what it is but why you’re giving me this?’’ Vergil asked him showing him the recipe book.  
  
‘’So you can learn how to cook and feed me.’’ Dante said making Lady shakes her head at this in disappointment. Oh and Lady was also here celebrating Christmas with the Sparda brothers. It was strange to celebrate with devils but honestly they’re not bad people. It almost feels like she’s with family. ‘’Dante are you serious? You’re trying to copy my Christmas gift for Vergil!’’ Lady accused him and pouts at this.   
  
‘’What do you mean I copied you?! I give it to him first!’’ Dante fought back as he watched Lady walk over to Vergil with another Christmas gift wrapped.   
  
‘’Yes you did! Two days ago I asked you what did Vergil like and you told me he likes to read books, it also happens that we both got the same Christmas gift for him!’’ Lady makes her point and then let out a huff. ‘’I’m sorry Vergil… I didn’t know your brother was an idiot. I hope you like it anyway.’’ She said glaring at Dante as the other boy put his hands up asking for mercy from her wrath.   
  
Vergil didn’t say anything as he stared at the gift. Lady wanted to give him something too. He thought it will only be Dante trying to do this, he didn’t think the girl was going out of her way to do this. He somehow felt flattered. ‘’Awe is the little boy here shy because Lady gave you a gift?’’ Dante teases him and receives another glare but from Vergil. ‘’Silence Dante.’’  
  
‘’Yeah shut up Dante! You’re ruining the moment!’’ Lady slaps Dante's arm playfully. ‘’Ouch! You didn’t have to do that…’’ Dante said cracking out a smile on his face, it was all jokes. Dante is happy that Lady gave something for Vergil as well after all he went through. He wanted to give Vergil the best Christmas like in their childhood.   
  
Vergil unwrapped the gift to see it was a book but it wasn’t a recipe book like Dante. It was something he liked. It’s a poetry book. ‘’You always use big words so I thought that maybe… You’ll like one about poetry? I don’t know...’’ Lady said trying to see what was his reaction to this. Vergil didn’t know what to say to her. He loves the gift, it’s better than the recipe book Dante gave him. He opens up one page to look at what’s inside as well. He glances at the brunette girl and back at the page, he honestly never thought of anything to Lady when he first saw her. He thought she was just another weak woman but she wasn’t weak. She’s strong for a mortal like her. Vergil closed the book to end his thoughts and looks at Lady as she was looking nervous at him.   
  
The albino was struggling with how to say thank you without even saying it but he will have to eventually in his life. ‘’…Thank you. I enjoy the gift.’’ He said trying to be as simple as he possibly could in this situation.   
  
‘’What? So you’re not grateful for what I gave you?’’ Dante joked again earning another slap from Lady. ‘’My gift is better than yours!’’ Lady said proudly and smile at Vergil thanking her. She never thought she will hear these words from him. ‘’Really? You mean that Vergil?’’ She was surprised to hear that. Who knew someone cold like him would appreciate a simple gift.   
  
Vergil just nodded. He got something for Lady and Dante as well. He stood up from the sofa he was sitting at to grab the two gifts he has for them. At first, he thought it was foolish to celebrate Christmas with him but he knew they were giving him something… So he might as well get them something too. He gave a small red gift box to Dante and a rectangle pink gift box for Lady. ‘’Merry Christmas.’’ With that, he sits down as Dante and Lady look at their gifts with widened eyes. Did this man had a change of heart?! They sat down to open it quickly, Vergil crosses his arms watching both of them starting to make a mess in the living room.   
  
‘’Brother… You… Giving me money?! Where you get all this money from?!’’ Dante exclaimed when he was holding money in his hands. He started to count the money to see how much Vergil gave him, five hundred?!   
  
Vergil watches him count money. ‘’It doesn’t matter where I got it from. It’s for you to pay the bills or… Something else you want with that.’’ Vergil just hopes he doesn’t waste all that money on betting.   
  
‘’I’m going to start betting at these bastards tomorrow!’’ Dante exclaimed as Vergil sighed at that. Giving him that kind of gift was starting to be a mistake now...   
  
Lady opened her gift to see a red rose inside of it. She picked it up with amazed eyes. She got close to it to smell it and was more surprised that it’s a real one. ‘’Vergil… You gave me a rose.’’ She said as her eyes are still stuck on the rose. Vergil stands up to be next to her and looks at the rose as well. ‘’I didn’t know what you wanted for Christmas. I saw this rose and I figured… You’ll like someone to give you a rose.’’ He said as his eyes look at her to see what she was trying to do.  
  
All he saw was her looking at the rose. This rose is giving Lady a memory. Of her father when he used to be a good man…   
  
In her childhood, her father had given her a red rose just like this one. She never forgets it. It was a sunny day, she was playing outside with her teddy bear and went on her wild adventures with it. Then as she was running around she encounters her father giving water to her mother’s flowers. Her father spotted her and grabbed a rose to give it to her. She never forgot what he said neither.   
  
‘’Roses do not bloom hurriedly. For beauty, like any masterpiece, takes time to blossom.’’ That’s what he told to her.  
  
Lady got out of her flashback when she realizes Vergil was waiting for a response. Why didn’t he said anything? He stood there and watch her? Oh. ‘’I really love this Vergil, thank you so much.’’ She wanted to hug him but he’s a different case in this one…  
  
Vergil nodded and didn’t say anything else. He was wondering what she was thinking about when she was staring like that. He stayed staring at her making Lady stuck staring at him as well. Suddenly Vergil was leaning close to her face slowly and-  
  
‘’I realize I can buy hot water with this!’’ Dante interrupted Vergil’s movement, good, he was about to make a mistake. Vergil didn’t know what came over him? Why would he do that without saying anything? It made Lady blush and look at Dante speechlessly until she found out what to tell him.   
  
‘’Y-yeah you can do that…’’ Lady said as she looks down at the floor. Though, she wishes Vergil didn’t stop…  
  
Dante was counting money on the table. But didn’t he already count the money? Dante thought about his other gift to Vergil and looks at Lady. ‘’Hey Lady, could you maybe make us some hot cocoa? I promise you after that I leave you and Vergil alone.’’ He said it making kissing noises making Lady groans a little. ‘’Sure, I’ll stay away from you.’’ Lady head over to the kitchen angry about the comment.   
  
Dante was alone with Vergil. He walks over to open up a drawer to reveal he had another gift for Vergil. ‘’I got something else for you. Open it. You’ll love it I promise.’’ He said handing it to his brother.  
  
Another one? Didn’t he had enough with the recipe book? Vergil opens it to see it was a picture of them when they were children. He blinks his eyes in shock, where did Dante get this picture? He glances at his brother and back at the picture. He didn’t know what to say, he…  
  
‘’I told you you will like it. I always had this with me but I wanted to give it to you when we reunite.’’ Dante said wrapping his arm around his shoulder. ‘’I’m glad you’re back as a good guy brother, Merry Christmas.’’   
  
Vergil touches it quietly, he looks at Dante and back at the picture. ‘’Merry Christmas Dante…’’


End file.
